


Disagreement

by ScaryScarecrows



Series: Garage Tapes [19]
Category: Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Casual Danger Dialogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: “Yeah…” The redhead pops his neck. Lenny hates this one the most. Guy’s got a fucking mullet and he’s making cracks about Lenny’s jacket. Asshole. “You still can’t even drink, can you? Like, if we cared about legalities?”
Series: Garage Tapes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Disagreement

Y’know, for all the going-on people do about the Hoods’ reputation, Lenny’s not impressed. He’s got three of ‘em. Three of ‘em! And one of ‘em’s the leader!

Unfortunately, none of them seem to care. Despite the fact that he’s got two of them tied up and their leader on his knees, they’re  **bickering** . Bickering! What the fuck?

“This fucking sucks,” Todd’s grumbling. “Thought I’d at least make it to thirty this time.”

“Yeah…” The redhead pops his neck. Lenny hates this one the most. Guy’s got a fucking mullet and he’s making cracks about Lenny’s jacket. Asshole. “You still can’t even drink, can you? Like, if we cared about legalities?”

“I can drink!” Todd sounds offended. Mullet scoffs.

“Bullshit. Antoine, back me up here.”

“Yeah, boss, you kinda can’t.”

“Oh, come on--”

“You don’t. Age. When. You’re. Dead,” Mullet says. What-no. NO. Lenny does not care, he wants heads. “That’s the whole thing about death, boss, sorry.”

“No, the thing about death is that you don’t come back, which I clearly did, so--”

“Doesn’t count! You’re a baby still. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“For fuck’s sake, Rogers--”

Enough.

Lenny adjusts his grip on Todd’s hair and pulls his head back.

“Shut up,” he says. “It doesn’t matter how old any of you are, I’m bringing your heads to Lex and leavin’ your bodies for the buzzards.”

“You’ve never decapitated someone, have you?” Todd asks. Lenny’s considering beating him to death for petty vengeance. “This is the worst angle, you could have, I mean--”

**“Shut. Up.”**

“Just saying. It’ll take you all day.”

“I hope you stay conscious, then.”

“You two have that on record, right? I tried to tell him.”

“You did-Riley! Riley, where the hell have you been?”

Lenny twists. Just a little. And at first he’s glad of it, because there is a guy there. But. Todd. Todd’s a bastard, and when Lenny’s no longer holding him flush against him, well…

He’s not sure how this happened, exactly, but one minute it was fine and the next he’d been...flipped...into the dirt and the others are laughing at him.

“I did tell ya,” Todd says smugly. Lenny lunges for the machete but the new guy is just  **there** and he gets maybe three inches before taking a boot to the forehead and going back down. “Nice. Okay. I need you to back me up here. Am I, or am I not, twenty-one?”

Riley(?) says nothing. He looks like he’s thinking. Then he holds up ten fingers. Closes ‘em and opens ‘em again.

Behind them, Mullet and Antoine only laugh harder. Todd looks incredibly betrayed.

“Not you, too.”

“I told you!” Mullet crows. “Six months don’t count!”

Riley nods, grinning, and goes over to untie them. Todd sighs.

“Whatever. Whatever. I know I’m right. But you!” He gives Lenny a nudge and crouches down next to him. “I tried to give you constructive criticism, and you didn’t listen.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I don’t know where that thing’s been. Hard pass.” He pats Lenny’s arm sympathetically. “I’m gonna letcha go. Nobody’s seriously maimed, I’m feeling generous. ‘Sides. You’re gonna need medical attention for that hand.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my hand.”

“No?” Todd tilts his head to the side, frowning. “Then what’s that sticking out of it?”

Nothing. There is nothing-OH GOD.

A knife is sticking straight up, and now that he knows it’s there, Lenny can feel the tip of it in his palm.

“What the hell--”

“Don’t play with dull knives, you can do fun tricks like that.” Todd stands up and picks up the machete. “Have fun getting back.”

THE END


End file.
